Adora Hawkinsight
Adora Hawkinsight '''is Biography '''Early Life As the only adopted child of an ambitious merchant family, Adora enjoyed a picturesque childhood of adventure books, fencing lessons and upward social mobility in the bustling port-side village of Quatermagne, capital of county Vecel. Though of strictly middle-class stock, the Hawkinsights’ affluence was a foundation for close business relations with local nobility which habitually bled into the social sphere. Adora was gently nudged in the direction of one Danyll Waymark, a minor nobleman of similar age, whose family had fallen on hard times. Though quite opposite in temperament, the two established a close friendship which not even the possibility of an arranged marriage could dampen. At the age of eleven, Adora was startled to discover that she was less human than previously assumed, harbouring the bestial qualities associated with a weretiger heritage. Deciding that the reputation of skinwalkers did not align with her parents’ aspirations, she kept the claws and glowing eyes to herself and placed her focus upon her humanity. This strategy was soon interrupted by a disconcerting visit from her weretiger grandfather, a menacing figure calling himself Feign. Feign revealed that he himself had arranged for Adora’s adoption and planned to reap the rewards of her useful upbringing. Judging her too weak and immature to be of any current use, he promised to return on her fifteenth birthday, at which point he would transform her into a full weretiger and take her into his employment. This prospect was disagreeable to Adora, who had become rather attached to her human façade and her ability to blend into society. Determining to flee before this could happen, she continued reading, training and stockpiling funds without letting her family know of any impending separation. Danyll, too, knew neither of her plans nor her bloodline. With her bags packed and only days before the fateful day, her exodus was unexpectedly derailed by a band of flashy bandits who swarmed upon her village in a daring and poorly planned raid. After a short skirmish, the bandits found themselves barricaded in the local tavern alongside Adora, who had stopped by for a last nostalgic drink. Originally a folk band composed of Castor Vitally (vocals), Darshee Vitally (strings), Mercy Grayshine (wind) and Tris (percussion), ‘The Hypocrites’ were still fresh from their transition to banditry following a poor reception at a roadside tavern. With guards outside, and reinforcements well on the way, the group invited Adora to join them in breaking out the tavern stocks and attempting a last night of revelry. Adora was intensely taken with them, their audacity reminding her of the heroes of the adventure novels she was so enthralled with. What was more, she suspected their ostentation could prove the perfect camouflage to hide her from her grandfather in the days to come. In exchange for a small share of the loot and safe passage on their ship, she guided them through a tunnel underneath the tavern (utilised many times by Adora’s friends but largely unknown to the current proprietors). This allowed the group to get past the guards to a hidden boat and, eventually, to the ship that would become Adora’s home for the next few years. Not until she was safely in her hammock did she remember the farewell letters she had neglected to leave. The Hypocrites The Hypocrites were not equipped to attack ships at sea. Instead, they performed stealthy raids on port-side towns and transferred black market goods from port to port, occasionally using their old band personas as both pretext for docking and disguise. Their business dealings were short-sighted and generally lacking in integrity, including stealing stock ready for transit, backing out of deals and regularly pulling weapons on established trade contacts. Their recruitment of the well‑educated Adora added a new element of deception to their schemes. While The Hypocrites often worked in shadow and disguise, Adora was on the front-lines providing misinformation to town guards and bargaining with black market suppliers. For a time, Adora enjoyed her status as the honorary mastermind of The Hypocrites’ operations but their reckless disregard for her reputation eventually began to grate. Three years into their service, Adora decided to make a quiet midnight exit. Taking a fair share of their most recent spoils, she made to disembark. Unfortunately, her plans had not gone unnoticed and Adora found her path blocked by her least favourite member of the crew, wielding both an ill temper and firearms. Upon Adora’s suggestion that they settle the perceived slight via a silent duel, the bandit shot her in the stomach. Adora barely escaped with her life (and a newfound grudge against gunslingers). After a long recovery, she determined to seek out a group with a moral compass and a more forgiving attitude toward desertion. Description Scars * Gunshot wound in her stomach. * Scar on the back from skeleton under the control of Hadros * Lightning burn on upper left arm * Large scars on lower torso from Drukhaa * Scar on eyebrow from the Avatar of Shirik. * Awful (read: cool) scarring on neck from being killed by the vampire. * Two distinctive cuts on her torso from the Serpentine Champion's scimitars: ** One is on the right side of her collar bone and moves a few inches up her neck. ** The other is a wound that starts on her upper neck and moves past her jaw two inches towards her cheek. * A single silhouetted hand from the Greater Shadow that rests upon her left shoulder blade and seems to clutch at her. * A gunshot wound in her right shoulder. Character Information Personal Quests - - - Instincts - Relationships(?) x's Log Feel free to enter whatever notes or tidbits of information you may have. This is ideally a place where you can keep track of information either pertaining to the current arc. Or to keep in mind clues from the past that you may wish to have at hand. Current Objectives: - - Notes to self: - - Past Objectives: - - Notes to self: - - Trivia - She is not dead Character Stats & Abilities Class & Level Class: Swashbuckler Hit Die: 10 Skill Ranks: 76 Level: 10 Hit Points: 96 Effective Character Level: 11 Favoured Class: 1 HP; 10 Skill Ranks Abilities Feats & Special Abilities Skills Items Inventory: Money: Armour: Shield: Equipment: Scrolls: Potions Category:Player Character Category:Unearthly Tether